Vor'cha class
The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was one of the largest and most powerful mainstays of the Klingon Defense Forces during the mid- to late-24th century. History ]] The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser first appeared around 2367, when it was essentially limited to the disposal of the Klingon Chancellor and various other ranking officials. The class would eventually become fully integrated into the Klingon Imperial Fleet over the next five years. For a time, one even served as the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, until the ''Negh'var'' warship was introduced in 2371. ( ; ) At least one Vor'cha-class entered the Gamma Quadrant through the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Despite the fact the class was no longer the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, they maintained a strong presence during both the Klingon-Cardassian War and Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373. They were used during the First Battle of Deep Space 9 and, later that year, several were used to deploy a minefield around Bajoran space. ( ) The class later served as capital ships during the Dominion War, beginning in 2374. They saw action during Operation Return, the First and Second Battle of Chin'toka and the final showdown of the conflict, the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) During an alternate 26th century, at least one ''Vor'cha-class cruiser participated on the side of the Federation against the Sphere Builders in the Battle of Procyon V.'' ( ) Technical data The Vor'cha-class was one of the more powerful ships in the Klingon Defense Forces; indeed, for a time, it was also one of the largest warships in the Empire, carrying a formidable armament and demonstrating great maneuverability considering their relatively large size. ( , etc.) Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Vor'cha-class design incorporated the same basic shape and classic avian design lineage dating back over two hundred years. The bridge module was separated from the main body by a thin neck that flared out into the wings, which contained the warp nacelles. A triangular superstructure was located on the dorsal section of the ship, located above the ship's impulse engines. ( , etc.) The Vor'cha-class's secondary hull was composed of duranium alloy. ( ) Tactical systems Heavily armed, Vor'cha s were mounted with a forward disruptor cannon capable of firing solid and intermittent disruptor beams, in addition to torpedoes. ( ; ) The Vor'cha s that were utilized by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the mirror universe were additionally armed with nacelle mounted disruptor cannons. ( ) File:IKS Bortas firing disruptor cannon.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #1) File:Vor'cha firing forward disruptor.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #2) File:Klingon fleet, Sacrifice of Angels.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #3) File:Vor'cha firing disruptors, Crossover.jpg|Nacelle mounted disruptor cannons The Vor'cha s were well reputed for having enough firepower to threaten a subterranean base. ( ) Despite this reputation, the Vor'cha does have its limitations against heavily fortified targets. During the Dominion War when Chancellor Gowron chose to attack Sarpedion V, he wanted the initial strike to be lead by fifteen Vor'cha-class battle cruisers "to soften their defenses," however, according to General Martok, fifteen battle cruisers would "barely scratch their defenses." ( ) These vessels, like all Klingon starships of the time, also incorporated cloaking technology, which protected them from detection in most evasive situations. ( ; ) Interior design Main bridge The design of the main bridge of a Vor'cha-class shared numerous similarities to other Klingon bridge designs. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's main viewscreen. The command chair was located in the center of the bridge, and had the ability to swivel 360 degrees, allowing the captain to visually monitor all bridge operations. At the rear of the bridge were several aft stations, including the tactical position. ( ) Ready room The ready room aboard a Vor'cha was designed to emphasize the prestige and prowess of the ship's captain. Along the walls, the captain displayed weapons and trophies. ( ) Armory The armory was located in the upper half of the ship. ( ) Engineering The main engineering section of the ship, which contained the reactor core, was located on Deck 26. ( ) Computer access room The computer access room was a small, unmanned room, had a computer consoles and equipment placed in a semi-circle, located in the center of the room, as well as several located along the perimeter bulkheads. The computer room allowed unobstructed access to the defense system database, as well as the computer core diagnostic and navigational control systems. Access to the computer room required DNA-based hand print verification. ( ) VIP quarters The VIP quarters aboard the Vor'cha-class was a large cabin intended for visiting dignitaries. Lush by Klingon standards, the cabin on board the attack cruiser that transported Klingon chancellor K'mpec had walls emblazoned with weapons and decorative banners of the Empire, denoting his position. There were also several movable chairs and tables located in the center of the room. ( ) Ships of the class of a Vor'cha-class ship]] ;Named: * * * * * * ;Uncertain: * ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Vor'cha class starships|Unnamed Vor'cha-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (painting) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Background The Vor'cha first appeared in TNG's "Reunion", and was first identified by name in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. The name of the class was finally made official when it was spoken in dialogue in DS9's "The Way of the Warrior", "Return to Grace", "Sons of Mogh", and "Tacking into the Wind". According to the scripts for "Aquiel, "The Chase", "Dramatis Personae", and "Crossover", the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was intended to be used, but changed to a Vor'cha before production. This is most evident in "Crossover", where the attack cruiser was firing its disruptors from its nacelles, a location comparable to location of the turrets on a Bird-of-Prey. Studio model The studio model for the Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Greg Jein. The size Sternbach settled on was three-quarters of the length of a , which was faithfully followed by Jein whose model came in at three feet, three-quarters of the length of the new four feet model of the . According to Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, Sternbach's design incorporated elements from the first Klingon vessel designed by Matt Jefferies for The Original Series. Additionally, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion stated that the design of the Vor'cha-class ship was meant to illustrate the marriage of Klingon and Federation technologies due to the ongoing detente between the two powers. This translated in engines reminiscent of those of 24th century Starfleet vessels with the addition of Bussard collectors and a color scheme somewhere between the dark green of the Bird-of-Prey and the light gray of the . In the bonus featurette "Select Historical Data" on disc 7 of TNG Season 4 DVD both Sternbach and Jein are interviewed about the design and construction of the Vor'cha-class. A limited run of 12, built from the same mold as the original studio model, was later sold, in 1997, at $7,000.00 apiece with a certificate of authenticity signed by Jein at the Viacom Store in Chicago. The mold used to cast the Vor'cha-class studio model was later modified for the future Klingon attack cruiser seen in , a design which, in turn, developed into the ''Negh'Var'' warship. In "The Way of the Warrior" several other physicals models of the Vor'cha were used for the massive battle scene, supervised by Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel and Glenn Neufeld. These were modified commercially available toys and model kits (Cinefantastique, Volume 28, No.4/5, page 72). Being the first mass battle scene ever shown on Star Trek, it was also the last one entirely done with physical models (save for a few shots with a CGI Defiant, the only one available at the time). David Stipes repeated the procedure for , the last time physical models of the Vor'cha were used.http://groups.google.nl/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/b7b8c22921513d79 For appearances in later seasons of DS9, a CGI model was built at Foundation Imaging by Trevor Peirce under the supervision of Ron Thornton, making its debut in . Sternbach's original sketches for this design were sold in the Profiles in History auction for US$850.00. Model debris from an exploded Vor'cha-class was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$1,025.00. As of 2009, the studio model itself, having never been modified, save for some additional paneling paint touch-ups, having escaped the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection and It's A Wrap! sale and auction auctions, is still in the possession of Paramount Pictures and has been on tour displays such as Star Trek World Tour, Star Trek: The Exhibition and Star Trek: The Adventure as late as 2008.http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2009/04/star-trek-exhibition-in-detroit_20.html Size The size Sternbach settled on, meant that the Vorcha measured approximately 1560 feet (475,5 meter), which roughly complies with the size given in the Technical manual below. Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes said that an overall length of 1,500 feet (457 meters) was generally used on-screen. http://groups.google.com/group/alt.tv.star-trek.ds9/msg/f3804ef9a7be443a?hl=en. The comparison chart drawn up by Gary Hutzel and Larry Nemecek states yet another length of 1680 feet (512 meters).http://larrynemecek.blogspot.com/search/label/VFX ''Technical Manual'' The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base * Type: Heavy Cruiser * Accommodation: 1,900 plus flight crew and troops * Power Plant: One M/A warp system; two impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 481.32 meters; beam, 341.76 meters; height, 106.87 meters * Mass: 2,238,000 metric tonnes * Performance: Warp 9.6 * Armament: Eighteen ship-mounted disruptor cannons; one large forward disruptor; three torpedo launchers Apocrypha * The instruction sheet of AMT/Ertl's model kit of the Vor'cha, no. 6812, based on blueprints provided by Sternbach, states that the forward part of the ship is a detachable mission specific module and interchangeable with other modules. In emergency situations it can act as a lifeboat. The model kit was designed as such. * The Vor'cha class appears in Star Trek: Armada and its sequel as a cruiser. Its special weapon, the Polaron Torpedo, phases through a target's shields and disables a random subsystem. External links * * Category:Klingon starship classes cs:Třída_Vor'cha de:Vor'cha-Klasse ja:ヴォルチャ級